This study will examine the effect of a safe patient handling and movement (SPHM) program on rehabilitation patients. The immediate objective of this study is to determine the effect of a comprehensive SPHM program on functional patient outcomes at a rehabilitation hospital. The long-term objective of this research is to determine whether SPHM programs enhance or inhibit patient recovery in rehabilitation. The findings will have a substantial impact on SPHM in clinical practice and in the related literature. The proposed project is consistent with the Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality's comparative effectiveness portfolio. The mission of the comparative effectiveness portfolio is to provide healthcare decision makers with up to date evidence about treatment options. Currently, across the United States, the majority of inpatient healthcare facilities are facing a decision about whether to implement a SPHM program. It is widely known that these programs can reduce injuries for healthcare professionals and reduce costs. However, the evidence for SPHM programs is incomplete without exploration of the effect on patients. Having "up to date information" implies that decision makers in healthcare facilities and systems would know, prior to spending thousands, if not millions of dollars on patient handling equipment, that the programs they are considering will not inhibit patient recovery. Methods: This study will employ a retrospective cohort design with data from electronic medical records. The mobility portion of the Functional Independence Measure (FIM) will be compared for two groups of patients at a large rehabilitation hospital. The first group was rehabilitated prior to the implementation of a SPHM program. The second group was rehabilitated after the implementation of a SPHM program. Both the changes in mobility FIM scores and the discharge levels of mobility FIM scores (adjusted for baseline) will be compared. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Across the United States, healthcare facilities are implementing safe patient handling and movement programs to protect healthcare professionals from injuries. This project will determine the effect of these programs on patient outcomes in rehabilitation. The findings will show whether these programs enhance or inhibit patient recovery in rehabilitation.